Crosslinked polyethylene which has excellent properties of polyethylene as an insulating material and in which a disadvantage of weakness to heat of polyethylene is modified has a three-dimensional network structure unlike linear polyethylene.
Increase of power transmission capacity is required due to increased electricity consumption, but, in crosslinked polyethylene conventionally used for electric insulation of power cables, a general allowance temperature is 90° C. and thus there are limitations in increasing a power transmission capacity.
In addition, in countries such as America and China, medium voltage (MV) cable specifications for each country are being changed to water tree inhibition-type crosslinked polyethylene from general crosslinked polyethylene.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for crosslinked polyethylene having excellent heat resistance characteristics and water tree inhibition effects.